Heero goes to the Arcade
by Chibi Trieze
Summary: Kind short...


The usual disclaimers apply, I don't own Gundam Wing, a gundam, or any characters in this   
  
story. This has been the work of me, Chibi Trieze, and if it looks like any other stories, I   
  
apologize.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"HA! I've finally found the mask of Doctor J! Now I can trick Heero!" Duo exclaimed. "Oh, here  
  
he comes!" Duo, in the Dr. J mask, jumps into Heero's line of vision. 'Dr. J' exclaims,   
  
"Heero, I have a mission for you!" At the word 'mission', he snaps to attention. "Heero, your   
  
mission is to go to the arcade with Duo-" "That baka?!" "QUIET, HEERO! HE IS A NICE YOUNG MAN!   
  
NOW GO!" "Yes, sir..."  
  
==============================================================================================  
  
The duo of Heero and Duo arrive at the Arcade.  
  
"Here's $50 bucks. Go away!"  
  
"Yes, Hee-chan."  
  
Heero looks around and sees 'The House of the Dead'. "Hmmm, this could be slightly   
  
interesting...better use the ZERO system." Heero pulls the ZERO helmet out of his pants (do   
  
you remember that huge hat thing from Quatre's and Dorothy's swordfight? Well, now Heero has   
  
it. And he stored it in his pants.) and starts playing 'The House of the Dead'.  
  
Twenty minutes and a $1 later...  
  
"...last level...I will survive..."  
  
However, the ZERO system warped Heero's perception, turning the last boss into...a mutated   
  
ZECHS!!!! It had four arms and half its face was burned off. It had leathery wings and no   
  
legs.  
  
(Chibi Trieze: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"DDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" Heero proceeds to anniallate the mutated Zechs thing and set a   
  
new record for killing the last boss. He gets 20 billion tickets, and a plaque. "Hnnn, cool."  
  
==============================================================================================  
  
"Yes! Dance Dance Revolution! My favorite!" Duo puts in .75 cents and starts playing. After a  
  
while a few people started gathering around because Duo was doing quite well. All Right! Duo  
  
thought, time to ham it up! Duo actually handstood and started playing!  
  
==============================================================================================  
  
"Duo, where are you? Duo, where-...oh my god..." Heero had found Virtualon, a game with   
  
fighting mobile suits. Then Heero started singing, yes, singing.  
  
"I'm so happy,   
  
I'm floating on cloud nine!  
  
I'm so happy,   
  
life is sweet,  
  
and it is so sublime!  
  
I'm so Gosh Darn incredably HAPPY!"   
  
He then noticed that a bunch of people were staring at him. And he said, (come on, you all   
  
know what he's going to say) "Omea wa korusu!" He then starts shooting at the people.  
  
==============================================================================================  
  
"YES! I HAVE WON! MHAHAHAHAHA!" Duo beat 'Dance Dance Revolution' and got 20 billion tickets,   
  
and a plaque. "Sweet..."  
  
BOOM, BOOM, BOOOMMM...  
  
"WHAT!? Gunshots?!" The wheels in Duo's head start turning, and he equates that   
  
Gunshots=Heero.  
  
"Oh, well..."  
  
==============================================================================================  
  
When Heero was sure that the crowd was dispersed (or dead), he started playing. Now, which   
  
one is the most like 0? Heero picks the one that has a beam saber. His first opponent was a   
  
mobile suit that had more weapons than Heavyarms! Hmmm...mission, accepted.  
  
The battle started out with Heero hitting the thing with his beam saber, then blasting the   
  
thing with the rifle. He then topped it off with a grenade. The battle was over almost before   
  
it began. This is like fighting OZ mobile suits and easier!   
  
His next opponent was a more powerful mech with better AI. It lasted about six seconds. It   
  
went on like that until Heero got to the final boss.   
  
It was a huge computer terminal, jet black, with turrets popping out of it and a picture of a   
  
ball of flame on the moniter. "'FEEL MY WRATH, MORTAL! NO ONE HAS EVER GOTTEN PAST ME! YOU   
  
WILL FAIL!'" We will see about that, computer. The battle starts. The computer fires a ball   
  
of flame at Heero's MS. He dodges and responds with a grenade. The computer shrugs it off, as   
  
it is no more than a pinprick to it. Damn, better resort to the rifle and sword double-tech.  
  
==============================================================================================  
  
"I wonder where Heero is...I'm outa money!" Duo set out to look for Heero.  
  
==============================================================================================  
  
Both the computer and Heero were down to 50% energy. Heero had already exhausted his supply of   
  
grenades and rifle shots, and only had his sword left. "'YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME! I AM THE 'MCP'!  
  
(Chibi Trieze: By the way, if anyone knows where I got this quote from, kudos!) "OH YEAH!?!?"  
  
Heero said in a rare burst of emotion, "WELL, TAKE THIS!" Heero used his boosters to ram the   
  
moniter, with his sword going in first.  
  
"I WILL SURVIVE!!!!!!"  
  
The sword glowed an eerie blue, than green, than gray as it exploded. The shrapnel from it hit   
  
Heero's mech and the computer, although because it was in the computer, it caused it more   
  
damage to the computer.   
  
"' NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '"  
  
"Hmmm, I told you 'I will survive!', and I meant it!"  
  
==============================================================================================  
  
"Heero, here you are! It's time to go!...Uhhh, what happened to the 'Virtualon' game?" Heero   
  
mumbled something about a "damned idiot computer" and Duo dropped the issue.   
  
"So, did you have fun?"   
  
"Yes, Hee-chan!"  
  
"Good." As much as Heero didn't want to admit it, he had fun also.  
  
"Soooooooooo......when you gonna ask out Relena?"  
  
"Well, I-huh? What the Hell? How did you know?"  
  
"Duh! Even Wufei knows, and he's socially retarded!"  
  
"Well, if you must know..."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I already did!"  
  
"Wha?!?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Hey, shut up! She did say yes, and Hilde and you ain't talking much either!"  
  
"Hey, what Hilde and I do or don't do is none of your buisness! Besides, she wanted my to cut   
  
my hair! Do you realize how much time it takes to get my hair like this!?!?!?!"  
  
"6 hours, 38 minutes, and 19.6 seconds." Duo just looks at him incredulisly.  
  
"Hey, I'm supposed to do something while waiting for the bathroom!"  
  
"...jeez, why didn't you say something?"  
  
"Well, why didn't the death threats, bombs, and knives on your door warn you?"  
  
"That was you? I just though it was Wufei! He already hated me!"  
  
"Now you know."  
  
"...ok."  
  
==============================================================================================  
  
"So, Relena-chan, how was your date with Heero?" Duo asked teasingly.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Heero told me!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Duo switched into goofball mode, which has gotten him hurt more often than not. "So, when you   
  
and him gonna get-it-on?"  
  
Relena takes a frying pan and a mallet out of 'wishland' and proceeds to beat Duo mercilessly  
  
with them.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, how was it? As always, read and review! This has been a Chibi Trieze production!  



End file.
